


Lure of Adventure.

by envyobsessed



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Envy has trust issues, F/M, First Greed, Greed and Envy live, Human Greed, No Greeling, Partners in Crime baby, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and break the law, human envy, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyobsessed/pseuds/envyobsessed
Summary: A series of one–shots in which Greed and Envy survive the Promised Day.(Title inspired by the Uncharted 4 Original Soundtrack).





	Lure of Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I replayed Uncharted 4 and got inspired I dunno

“You’re a fucking moron.”

 

Greed let out a strained chuckle. “Takes one to know one– argh...” he grunted when Envy pushed the rag down significantly harder on the gunshot wound in his side, their expression suggesting that he’d ought to shut up for his own wellbeing. “Alright, relax. Relax.” With a sigh he dragged his hand down his face, only partially wiping away the sweat, blood and dirt. “This is really gonna screw me over, eh?” He laughed again, groaning as he shifted on his side to which Envy had responded with a hard slap on the arm and an irritated demand to keep still.

 

“What the fuck were you exactly expecting to happen when you ran out in front of twenty gunmen? _Idiot_.” Initially he had only answered with a shrug, but when Envy’s glare hardened Greed guessed that it would be better to answer before they tore him a new one.

 

“I thought I could get to cover in time.”

 

“Well, you fucking didn’t.”

 

“No shit.” Greed tried to meet their eyes, and he hadn’t missed them avoiding his gaze. “Look at me.”

 

“No.”

 

Suppressing a scoff he reached up to hold the side of their face and run his thumb along their brow bone as he always did when trying to soothe them in their times of stress. The reaction that followed gave him a small shock; Envy growled quietly in pain and jerked their head away, hissing a curse. Greed frowned in mild surprise when seeing the fresh blood on the pad of his thumb, reaching up a second time to sweep Envy’s black, virescent hair to the side before they could turn their face away. There was a deep red line, starting just above their eyebrow and stopping at their cheekbone. It was thin but to a great depth, enough to blind them. The corners of his lips drew back and revealed his sharp teeth in a scowl. “Who–“

 

“It’s nothing.” Envy answered quickly, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back to the ground. Greed wheezed as he felt the air knocked from his lungs; he’d almost forgotten how strong they were despite being so small in stature. “Stop moving, you’re making it worse.” They mumbled.

 

Half an our later found Greed propped up against a tree with a tightly bandaged wound while Envy tended to the fire they had messily thrown together with the wood, twigs and leaves they found amongst the surrounding boulders and trees. He watched them closely, not missing the way they would flinch and shy away from the flames every time they got too close. His eyes roved around their body, down their spine and along the large burn scar on their side. Killing Roy was still on Greed’s bucket list. One day. No one broke his shit like that and got off scot–free. Not a fucking chance. He was glad that he’d managed to pull them out of the way before any serious damage had been done. It was the first time crossing paths with Roy after the Promised Day when Envy discovered that they no longer had their abilities (not that they would’ve helped against someone like him). Needless to say they had been avoiding Mustang like the plague since.

 

Placing his palms down on the grass, Greed begun to push himself off of the floor. “Rest a bit, yeah? You get way crankier when you’re tire–“

 

“Sit the fuck down.”

 

Greed gave a strained chuckle and let himself fall limp against the tree trunk again. That’s the first thing they’ve said to him for a while now. They were pissed off, _really_ pissed off. When Envy was done tending to the fire they stood, brushing themself down and taking one too many steps away from it. Each time they found themself in a situation like this – with fire – Greed would have told them that nothing was going to happen and that they needed to grow a pair, but since witnessing the way they would cry in their fitful sleep or stare off into space and begin to hyperventilate, he’s decided to lay off (and attempt to comfort them, but that always led to a punch square in the jaw or something similar). He kicked them in the back of the knee when they were close enough, and Envy landed on Greed’s legs yelling profanities. “What’s on your mind, dollface?” He drawled, locking his arms around their tiny waist and wincing at the weight he felt pushing down on the wound as he pulled them closer.

 

They were silent, staring at the fire as it cast an orange glow across their milky skin. Greed knows the distant, not–quite–there look in their hollow eyes all too well. “Stop it.” He says, holding their jaw and turning their head in his direction. Envy still didn’t speak, not until he had implored them to do so at least a hundred times.

 

“Why don’t you care?”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

 

“You knew you could’ve died, but you still threw yourself in front of fucking gunfire. Every time you make some crazy, spontaneous decision and nearly get yourself killed you act like... like it’s fucking _nothing_.” Envy became increasingly frustrated as they spoke, gesturing wildly with their hands and louring.

 

“Kid, if I fret over dying I can’t have fun doing this shit with you. If I die, I die. It’ll be doing what I enjoy.” Greed went quiet for a moment, and then he figured it out. “Are you worried about me?” He asked, a wolfish grin spreading across his face. Envy stared at him incredulously.

 

“You self absorbed piece of _shit_ ,” they bristled, “no! I’m not worried about you! I just think you’re fucking moronic! And selfish! And... and...” they floundered as they searched for the right words and eventually they clamp their lips shut, something like hurt seeming to bubble up in their eyes as they slowly wilted, “you say you care about me, yet you’re perfectly fine getting yourself killed and _fucking_ leaving me behind.”

 

For a moment Greed didn’t say anything, staring at them dumbly. “That’s bullshit and you know it.” He eventually said and took their hands in his own. They pulled away briskly. “ _Hey_ ,” his fingers closed tightly around one of Envy’s slender wrists before they could walk off and he pulled them back, “c’mere.” Greed yanked Envy down into his arms again and it hurt like hell. He bit back a groan and smirked. “I won’t live forever, but I’ll be more careful. Alright? Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” All Envy did was stare onward with a bitter expression. Greed almost sighed. “If I didn’t want you I wouldn’t be dragging you around with me.”

 

There was still no verbal response from Envy, but Greed figured the way they had put their head on his shoulder with a faint frown meant something like forgiveness. By the time they had fallen asleep he was still thinking of all the things he’s going to do to the person responsible for the gash in their face.

 


End file.
